


О вреде гаджетов или 25 способов отвлечь стратегического капитана

by KaryKary



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 09:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5285567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaryKary/pseuds/KaryKary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Он-лайн игры - зло. Но стратегия может все. И Занзас, конечно, тоже. Остается выбрать правильный способ.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Понятия «отпуск» в отряде независимых убийц не существовало. Вот перерывы между миссиями случались. Занзас перерывы терпеть не мог по двум причинам: скука и Скуало. Ставить вместо «и» предлог «без» Занзас не собирался даже в мыслях.

Все началось несколько лет назад, когда недоделанный Санта-Клаус под кодовым именем «недобосс» решил «сотворить доброе дело», приперевшись под Рождество в особняк. С подарками, куда ж без них. Высший офицерский состав в лице Занзаса стал обладателем семи новомодных японских гаджетов. Один тут же упер патлатый мусор, сопроводив едким, но актуальным «все равно им недолго осталось».  
Упер и… пропал. Занзас даже задумался, не прилагалась ли бонусом к гаджету, к примеру, базука савадиного теленка?

Скуало искали всем замком. Даже Маммон работал бесплатно, без устали чихая на карты. Патлатый мусор обнаружился… на крыше. Лежал себе, грелся, что Бестер на солнышке и… не отрывался от экрана. Занзасу пришлось мало того, что подойти, так еще и наклониться, гаркнув прямо в ухо.  
— Мусор!  
— Босс, громкость убавь. И не отвлекай, последний раунд остался, — пробормотал Скуало, вперившись в гаджет, где двигались какие-то карточки, вспыхивали виртуальные заклинания, а в левом верхнем углу мигали параметры героев.

Случай положил начало целой эпопее. В свободное от миссий время стратегический капитан Варии играл в… стратегические, мать его, игрушки. Как будто в реальности ему этого было мало! Занзас сперва забавлялся, потом злился, потом снова злился… Не работало. Но Занзас тоже был стратегом, и в один из вечеров на листе бумаги возник план «25 способов отвлечь Скуало». Занзас сделал пару глотков «на удачу» и отправился делать сказку былью.

Под первым номером в списке значилось действо «Спереть у мусора гаджет». Оставалось улучить момент, когда первый оставит без внимания второй.  
Это оказалось крайне сложной задачей. Отношения Скуало и японской новомодной хуйни прекрасно характеризовались словами старинной песенки: «И мой сурок со мною». Занзас подкорректировал неизвестного поэта, добавив в строчку «всегда». Потом напел ее и отправил мусору смс. В соответствии со вторым способом «Напомнить капитану о себе». И расхерачил гаджет через несколько минут, после того, как получил в ответ: «афк 3 дня ппж нпш».

Удовлетворение от хрустящих под ногами обломков длилось несколько минут — столько понадобилось Занзасу, чтобы представить в подробностях мучительную смерть разработчика «игрушки». Однако первый способ все еще не был выполнен. Но отлично сочетался с третьим. Улучив момент, когда его капитан скроется в спальне, Занзас захлопнул дверь на задвижку и оставил Бестера сторожить. Сам устроился рядом, приказав принести кресло. Должен же мусор когда-нибудь выйти?

Первые сутки в компании с виски прошли спокойно. На вторые Занзас злился еще больше, чем в предыдущие. На третьи не выдержал и открыл. И… был встречен лыбящимся Скуало. Занзас даже подумал, что сам поехал крышей, но нет, мусор и впрямь улыбался! И как улыбался! Куда там вонгольскому мальчишке.  
— Я смог почувствовать себя заключенным в ловушку магом и прошел уровень, который долбил который день! Спасибо, босс! — на одном дыхании выпалил Скуало… и снова уткнулся в гаджет.  
Определенно, стоило менять тактику.

Решению соответствовал четвертый способ — «Мистика». Опробовать его Занзас смог лишь месяц спустя — Скуало свалил на миссию, прихватив с собой Бельфегора, Маммона и… блядскую новомодную игрушку. Занзас искренне пожелал последней утонуть где-нибудь в водах Средиземного моря.

— Представляете, босс, — вещал после Маммон, — чуть было гаджет не утопили. Ало среагировал быстрее всех — вы бы видели этот рывок! Босс, может, устроим соревнования и откроем тотализатор? Бабок…

Под яростным взглядом Занзаса он быстро свалил в туман. А Занзас в вечернем задушевном разговоре с Бестером долго выпытывал у зверя, как тот отнесется к морскому деликатесу в рационе.


	2. Способы 5 - 8

Пятый способ казался простым и незатейливым. Однако из практики общения с иллюзионистами Занзас давно уяснил: «казаться» не значит «быть». Интуиция тоже молчать не желала. И оказалась права. Мусор, едва завидев на пороге вонгольского мальчишку-Дождя с предложением о тренировке, отреагировал мгновенно. Всучил ему второй гаджет (и когда только упереть успел?) со словами:  
— Тренируемся в новом формате, мальчишка. Посмотрим, сможешь ли ты меня одолеть, вррой!  
Ладонь Занзаса медленно встретилась со лбом.

Мальчишку он выпер на следующий день — в кои-то веки кстати оказался звонок Савады. Занзас даже соизволил взять трубку, заодно и душу отвел. А потом пошел поговорить. Дверь у Скуало оказалась не заперта, тот восседал на подоконнике с любимым «куском пластика» в руках. У Занзаса мелькнула мысль — не ошибся ли, часом, Талбот, не предусмотрев на левой руке дополнительный девайс — подставку для гаджета?  
Усевшись на кровать (как мусор вообще на таком спит? Жестко же!), он начал говорить. О том, что мясо готовят из рук вон плохо, что его задолбал Леви, что маги и драконы могут идти ко всем чертям, а Скуало пусть возвращается к… в замок, что даже Савада, перед тем, как Занзас его послал, поинтересовался, как дела у Скуало. И вообще…

— Да! — победно вскинув руку, Скуало поднял (наконец-то!) взгляд на Занзаса. — Босс, ты что-то говорил?

Седьмой способ «Кинь в мусора один… два… три стакана» тоже не сработал. Скуало все поймал на автомате. Еще и виски в них разлил, второй рукой распределяя карточки по экрану. В другое время Занзас бы восхитился. Сейчас думал о том, что необходимо придумывать что-то радикально новое. И срочно. Пока мусор не научился, не отрываясь от телефона, еще и миссии выполнять.

***

— Мусор, ты отощал, — констатировал Занзас, глядя на Скуало, соизволившего спуститься к общему обеду. Правда, новинка в коллекции отряда независимых убийц из Франции не преминула отметить, что действия стратегического капитана носили машинальный характер. От гаджета его Дождь так и не соизволил оторваться. Откинулся на спинку стула, сосредоточенно вглядываясь в экран, а то, что Бельфегор пытается запустить стилетами в Леви, явно его не занимало.

— Не шумите, каста из-за вас не слышу… — пробормотал Скуало, рывком поднимаясь и удаляясь… хер его знает, то ли на крышу, то ли в собственную комнату, так ничего и не сожрав. Занзас проводил его взглядом и направился в сторону кухни. Французское приобретение пожелало повару покоиться с миром.

Но покоиться с миром повару не пришлось (это было поправимо в любой момент), зато мусор узрел вечером на пороге босса. Босса с большой тарелкой, которую тот с невозмутимым видом бухнул на стол.  
\- Ешь.  
Вообще-то, этот кусок мяса Занзас собирался оставить себе. В крайнем случае, разделить с Бестером. Но великая цель требовала жертв. Потому он и проторчал два с хером часа на кухне, сперва придирчиво выбирая рецепт, а уж потом добиваясь долбаной «средней прожарки».  
Скуало чуть повернул голову на запах. Или Занзасу показалось.

\- Ешь, — повторил он. Мусор втянул ноздрями воздух, кивнул, и…

Меч Скуало недаром славился остротой — насчет волосинки на лету Занзас не проверял, но кусок в несколько секунд оказался порезан на ровные квадраты.  
— Заебись, — откомментировал еду Скуало, которого нисколько не смущал ни тяжелый взгляд босса, ни гаджет в другой руке. Он отодвинул тарелку, вставая со стула.

— Правда, я больше люблю карпаччо из тунца, — сообщил он, вызвав у Занзаса бурю смешанных чувств, и, не дожидаясь головомойки, уткнулся обратно в «игрушку».  
Звон первого (и последнего в жизни тарелки) полета он предпочел проигнорировать.


	3. Способы 9 - 10

Комар надоедал Занзасу без малого несколько ночей. Хитрец пищал где-то в занавесках. «Бззз», — звенел комар, резонируя со степенью ярости варийского босса, которому «ночная серенада» очень напоминала звуковое сопровождение скуаловской «игрушки». Но подниматься с кровати было откровенно лень, тем более, представитель семейства «надоеды», сам того не зная, способствовал усовершенствованию девятого способа: «Охренение».

В первую очередь охренел сам Занзас, чувствуя себя полным идиотом, торчащим посреди ночи под окнами мусора с гитарой наперевес. Кто бы знал, что пригодятся уроки «эстетического воспитания» от папаши. Мысленно пообещав Скуало его прибить, Занзас набрал в легкие воздуха.  
Паваротти такие пассажи и не снились. Получалось очень даже ничего. Звучный бас разносился по округе, вторя перебору гитарных струн, опасно звенели стекла в окнах.  
— Я здесь под окном, — выводил Занзас.  
— У-у-у-у… — завывал в такт последовавший в ночь за хозяином Бестер.  
Окна распахнулись.  
— Оборви свой сладкий сон, выходи же на балкон, — явные нотки торжества скрыть было невозможно. Мусор появился. За отсутствием балкона, на подоконнике. С цветочным горшком в руках. Здесь не надо было никакой интуиции Неба, и, выбирая между шишкой и множественными ушибами, Занзас выхватил пушки (как привычно легли в ладони приклады!), испепеляя горшок в полете.  
— Врррой!  
— Пуфф!  
— У-у-у!  
Три звука слились в один и смешались с оглушительным грохотом.  
— Неверное время события, локация закрыта, — невозмутимо сообщил Скуало и снова исчез внутри. Окошко захлопнулось.

Занзас смерил взглядом горшок. Пора было переходить к десятому способу — «Знак внимания». Здесь нужно было что-то вечное. Занзас вздохнул и направился в хозяйственную часть замка.

 

— Крашу, крашу я забор… — напевал Маммон, выписывая круги вокруг босса. Занзас предпочел сделать вид, что не слышит аркобалено. Он сеял вечное — вечное требовало лунки в масштабе квадратного метра земли (один из тех редких моментов, когда Савада с его X-баннером пришелся бы кстати). Саженец оказался крепким. Занзас удовлетворенно хмыкнул, подвязав его к небольшому колышку узлом, напоминающий математический значок бесконечности.  
— Мужик, босс… — одобрил невесть как оказавшийся рядом Скуало. Смерил взглядом лопату, саженец, Занзаса, и во взгляде мелькнуло что-то такое… — Ты мне напомнил, нужно купить ночные растения!  
Лопату Занзас принес в жертву вечности — росток прикрыл куполом Маммон. Во избежание.  
Занзас смотрел на огонь и думал об одиннадцатом пункте. Что там было про «построить дом»?


	4. Способы 11 - 12

По размышлении, Занзас решил, что времена меняются и старые истины подлежат модернизации, а потому «Сделать ремонт» звучит гораздо внушительнее, чем «Построить дом». Первым делом он собрал офицеров и объявил о своем решении.

— Э-э-э, босс, а где делаем ремонт? И бюджет… — развел пухлыми ручками аркобалено, поправляя капюшон. — На стилеты в этом месяце ушло…  
— Значит, так. Обои и стены — принц и его зануда. Потолок, — Занзас кивком указал на аркобалено. — Стремянка по запросу. Дизайн — Луссурия. Охрана — Леви. Вопросы?  
— Если мы делаем ремонт у капита-ана, который не в ку-урсе, что мы делаем ремо-онт, каков бюджет на похороны?

Ох, как мусор орал! Одно удовольствие было слушать! Занзасу было плевать, кто возомнил себя самым умным и первым делом избавился от розеток, но результат это возымело эффектный.  
— Ты сдурел? У меня рейд через полчаса!  
Мусор орал, сверкая глазами, и это было… красиво. Иначе не пялился бы Занзас уже без малого десять минут. Нет, он ни хера не соскучился, но… Аргументов после «но» не придумалось, и Занзас списал это на усталость после бессонной ночи. Все потом.  
— В отпуск едем, — пресек он оры взмахом руки, пальцы обняло алое пламя. — В настоящий отпуск. Собирайся.  
У Скуало был такой вид, точно Занзас сообщил, что открыл новый сервак и берет его первым и единственным бета-тестером.

Пункт двенадцать в списке способов именовался «И пусть весь мир подождет». Занзас был совершенно согласен с такой формулировкой — в план она вписывалась идеально. Мягко покачивался на волнах гидросамолет, от которого неспешно отплывал катер. Солнце палило вовсю, блестело на волнах так, что было больно глазам. Ало кружил где-то поблизости, время от времени ударяя хвостом по волнам и обдавая все вокруг брызгами. Занзас даже чувствовал умиротворение. Вовсе не потому, что башка уморившегося за полет Скуало покоилась на его коленях, а пальцы перебирали волосы. Мусор заворочался, что-то пробурчал, устраиваясь удобнее и прижимаясь щекой к бедру Занзаса. Тот удовлетворенно хмыкнул.

В общем, до прибытия на берег все было идеально. Потом мусор проснулся и обнаружил отсутствие сети. Ее тут отродясь не водилось — Занзас проверял. В этих краях вряд ли слышали даже о кнопочном телефоне. Зато природа и воздух были охрененными.  
Над волнами носились чайки — их Скуало перекрикивал. Появившиеся вдали аборигены тут же пали на колени.  
— Отпуск, мусор, — напомнил Занзас. В следующий миг его накрыло ни с того, ни с сего взбесившейся волной.

Впрочем, к вечеру мусор успокоился. Они успели искупаться, подрыхнуть, пожрать и завалиться спать.  
Но праздновать победу оказалось рано. Проснувшись, Занзас мусора на своей территории не обнаружил.

У входа стоял невнятный абориген, больше всего походивший на попавшего под действие собственной молнии Леви. Абориген подобострастно взирал на Занзаса и что-то бормотал на своем языке, приглашая пойти за ним.

Убивать на голодный желудок босс Варии не любил, а потому соизволил накинуть рубашку и пройти несколько шагов от хижины до побережья. Там мусор и нашелся… в окружении множества ожерелий, бусин и прочей херни. Рядом тусовалась парочка аборигенов, не сводившая глаз со сверкающих на солнце волос и… гаджета в руках Скуало.

Абориген что-то быстро заговорил, показывая на перья Занзаса, потом на свои, потом на Скуало и гаджет.  
— Он говорит, — перевел Скуало, — что рад полезности своего дара. И надеется на благосклонность большого босса.  
Приглядевшись, Занзас заметил болтающуюся на гаджете бляшку, что Скуало придерживал железными пальцами. Теперь злоебучее устройство с бесстрастностью Червелло информировало о наличии сети.

— Кстати, у них вечером праздник плодородия. Самые прекрасные девы и все такое. И ты, как большой босс… — судя по голосу, мусор готов был заржать. Занзас же готов был кого-нибудь прибить. Не обращая ни на кого внимания, он закинул Скуало на плечо и понес обратно к катеру. Аборигены одобрительно загудели.  
Плевать. Если не сработало это — придется использовать пункт тринадцать. Что там говорил Маммон о частном детективе, стоимости и премии в случае удачи?


	5. Способы 13 - 14

— Босс, подзарядка далеко? — пробормотал Скуало, вылезая из самолета. И тут же едва не был сметен светловолосым ураганом (к счастью, не вонгольским). Мусор вскинул голову, оторвавшись от гаджета, с недоумением взирая на девчонку с двумя хвостиками, вопящую (это было бы понятно на всех языках): «Папа, папа!»

— У тебя дети успели вырасти, а ты все играешь, — хмыкнул Занзас, скрещивая руки на груди. Теперь-то Скуало не отвертеться. Даже в мафии есть свои понятия о чести. В том числе и родительской.

— Папа, папа, а ты здесь живешь? Покажи мне замок? — девчушка нетерпеливо дергала Скуало за рукав. — Ух ты, какой меч классный! А ты меня научишь? А ты…  
Кинув на Занзаса нечитаемый взгляд, Скуало со вздохом убрал гаджет в карман.

Занзас ликовал. И даже не стал убивать… никого не стал убивать. Ни подавшего обед на две минуты позже повара, ни нудевшего с постоянством дрели преемника Маммона, ни даже припершегося в разгар сиесты упомянутого всуе вонгольского Урагана. Тот рвался обсудить последние несколько контрактов.  
Только поэтому патлатый мусор выпал из поля зрения до вечера.

Вечером Занзас направился разведать обстановку.  
— Прекрасная девочка, вся в отца! — пропел попавшийся по дороге Луссурия.  
Занзас не насторожился. А следовало бы. Из приоткрытой в комнату мусора двери доносились голоса.  
— Папа, не позорься, это прошлый век! — послышался возмущенный голосок, живо напомнивший Занзасу интонации самого Скуало. — Эти твои игрушки… Смотри, это — куда круче!  
Занзас подошел ближе, обозревая обстановку. Две светловолосые башки над спинкой дивана склонились друг к другу, по комнате под ритмичную музыку неслись звуки виртуального сражения.  
— Здесь десять новых карт, врроой!  
— Сделаем их, врррой! — звонко повторил детский голосок. У Занзаса зазвенело в ушах — звуковая атака удалась. А вот тринадцатый способ — не очень. Значит, пора выполнять четырнадцатый.  
«Well done, try again», — прозвучало в голове голосом из скуаловской игрушки.  
Занзас чертыхнулся и отправился к себе.

Четырнадцатый способ требовал долгого и упорного обдумывания, ведь стратегия — это вам не Маммон чихнул. Хотя и его чихи были полезны — порой только благодаря им Занзас и мог определять местонахождение своего капитана и его чада, которое все еще оставалось в замке. Мусор заявил, что ее присутствие благотворно влияет на прохождение левелов, тем более, они создали гильдию и нужно сыграться. Занзас только рукой махнул и перестал удивляться — после того, как обнаружил и того, и другого… на качелях. Импровизированных, конечно, типа той тарзанки, что мастерят уличные мальчишки. Девчонка, раскачиваясь, повизгивала от восторга, а Скуало… Скуало мгновенно подобрался, едва завидев босса, и оставалось только гадать, почудилась или нет улыбка на лице.

А вечером… вечером в замок заявилась гадалка. Старая, сморщенная, согбенная старушка с хрустальным шаром, извлеченным из-под не менее дряхлых одежд.

— За то, что вы приютили меня, я поведаю вам бу-удущее, — таинственным голосом возвестила она. Бельфегор от гадания отказался, заявив, что он так и так станет королем. Луссурия обрадовался, узнав, что его питомца ждет потомство (с тех пор к павлину намертво приклеилось веско брошенное Занзасом «курица»). Леви еще больше помрачнел, узнав, что ему вскоре предстоит дипломатическая миссия в Россию по обмену опытом. Варийская новинка в гостиную предусмотрительно не спустилась, а вот Скуало дочурка притащила, правда, бросив по дороге комментарий, что «она не стала бы слишком уж доверять, но в качестве научного эксперимента…» Пообещав девочке удачное замужество, богатство, счастье и красоту, гадалка взяла руку Занзаса. Тут даже мусор взгляд поднял (впрочем, возможно, ждал, пока восстановится одна из двух заветных полосок на экране).

— Станешь великим боссом ты… — вещала гадалка с интонацией зеленого человечка из «Звездных войн». — Судьба твоя тесно связана с теми, кто собрался здесь. И ждет тебя счастье великое и вели-икая же власть, если сможешь ты обуздать гордыню и смирить… о, юноша! — вдруг воскликнула она, обращаясь к Скуало. — Я не сразу заметила тебя! Поглощен разум твой…  
— По делу, женщина, — перебил Занзас. — Мусор, руку дай.

Скуало протянул живую ладонь. По гостиной отчетливо разнеслись звуки свадебного марша. Все оцепенели. Бельфегор не сдержал хихиканья, за что тут же огреб подзатыльник от Леви, гадалка вытащила мобильник из-под пол одеяния. Музыка смолкла.

— Да, да. Позже перезвони, я занята. Совсем не ценишь бабушку!  
— Дай руку, милый, — обратилась она уже к Скуало. — Скажу, что тебя ждет… Как интересно. Развилка судьбы у тебя… Продолжишь монстров богопротивных выращивать — они поглотят тебя и затянут в свой мир…  
— А если он играет эльфийкой в бронели-ифчике? — новинка все же соизволила появиться. — Капита-ан, простите, но я вас сде-елал…  
— Это кто кого… — мусор едва ли не подскочил на диване, вырвал руку, уставившись в гаджет. — Откуда у тебя бафф на +1000?

Твою мать, это еще и заразно.

— Потом разберетесь! — рыкнул Занзас. — Продолжай, женщина.  
— Пойдешь вторым путем и смиришь гнев — обретешь вели-икое счастье… У тебя и сейчас есть великая любовь…  
— World of Warcra-aft… — протянул ученичок Мукуро, но его никто не услышал из-за оглушительного.  
— Выиграл, врррой!

… — Это что еще за великая любовь, отвечай! — допытывал Занзас гадалку, стоя на пороге замка. На лес опускалась ночь и деревья казались чудовищами. Похожая локация была в игрушке Скуало. Тьфу. — Ничего подобного в уговоре не было!  
Старушка спрятала хрустальный шар, улыбнулась загадочно и… пропала в темноте без следа.

Перед пунктом пятнадцать Занзасу была необходима передышка. И понимающий собеседник. Понимающий. Молчащий. Приятный. Ничему не возражающий.  
— Твое здоровье, Бестер!  
— Мрряу!


	6. Способ 15

\- Великая любовь на года-а, о да-а, ты со мной всегда-а! – голосил с импровизированной сцены, Фран. Бельфегор подрабатывал бэк-вокалом, издавая в микрофон неизменно нервирующие смешки. Маммон парил над ударной установкой, задавая ритм. В Варии проходил конкурс талантов. 

После четырнадцати несработавших способов шел пятнадцатый - "Абсурд". Также называлась и новоиспеченная группа. Бельфегор предложил сперва "сумасшедший дом", но неугомонный мелкий иллюзионист возразил, что это - не название, а характеристика каждого из дней варийских офицеров. Особенно босса... или боссов, Занзас точно не расслышал. Он подписывал приказ о всеобщем участии. Варианты "стрелять", "убивать всеми возможными способами", "напиваться до состояния нестояния", "я выношу всех врагов в стратегических игрушках (особенно было подчеркнуто последнее) не рассматривались. Вот и пришлось офицерам и рядовому составу в спешном порядке выискивать у себя хоть каплю какого-либо таланта. Чтобы не вызвать недовольство босса.

По правде говоря, конкурс был прикрытием. Вернее, фоном для великого замысла. За несколько дней "до" Занзас заперся у себя в кабинете. Он никого не впускал (и не выпускал тоже), спал за столом, на куче макулатуры. Плодом трудов явился распечатанный лист А4, который Занзас и припер Скуало. 

\- Афк не ебт, с тебя song на scene. Го!

И удалился. 

Если бы Занзас обернулся, осознал бы, что такого недоуменного выражения на лице своего Дождя он еще не наблюдал. Тот даже не заорал - видимо, от удивления. 

 

В день "X" - так случилось, что день "X" выпал на День Рождения Занзаса, Скуало объявился на сцене первым. Правда, с гаджетом в руках. Но не успел именинник поддаться искушению и испепелить-таки злосчастную новинку, как из гаджета послышалась музыка, а мусор, встряхнув волосами, взялся за микрофон. 

_Yami kirisaku shougeki no kiba  
Kage matoishi senketsu no BEERU  
Tatakai ni yudaneshi sadame  
Mou daremo tomerare wa shinai_

_Kaze sakamaki zetsubou wo yobu  
Sora koboreshi itsuwari no ame yo  
Tatakai wa chi shio ni mamire  
Ore no se ni shikabane ga tsuzuku*_

Скуало пел - Занзас слушал. Впрочем, не только Занзас. И офицеры, и рядовые замерли, глядя на фигуру в черном, освещенную софитами. Волосы стекали вдоль плаща, следуя за каждым движением, голос разносился по всему залу. Скуало пел, как бился - стремительно, решительно. Занзас подумал, находись они в игре – это было бы самым сильным заклинанием. 

_Tooi ashita no kioku senjou ni nagareta inochi  
Tooi kinou no chikai arai nagasu REKUIEMU no ame_

_Tooi ashita no kioku sono ikari hokori no kotoku  
Tooi kinou no chikai omae ni tsuiteikuto kimeta*_

Скуало, тем временем, допевал. На сцену вдруг выпрыгнул мальчишка, крикнул свое звонкое, коронное.   
\- Скуало, я буду твоим противником!  
Скрестились клинки. 

Зал взорвался аплодисментами. Хлопали все - Занзас был уверен, будь здесь безвременно почивший Гола Моска - он бы тоже присоединился к зрителям. 

\- Босс! - Скуало догнал его где-то в коридоре. И глаза сияли так, что Занзасу захотелось сделать что-нибудь, чтобы задержать мгновение. - Босс, ты...

Пожалуй, ради такого стоило потерпеть несколько дней и японского мальчишку, и отсутствие виски, и...

\- Босс, я впечатлен. Никогда бы не подумал, что ты так проникся... Это же отражает всю суть стратегических игр! Я следовал и последую за тобой... как только возьму следующий лвл!

Глаза у Скуало по-прежнему сияли. И Занзас не стал ничего говорить. Он смотрел на мусора. Потом на затылок мусора. Потом на спину мусора. И думал о шестнадцатом способе.

 

* Песня Скуало. "Chinkonka no Аme"

_Разрывая тьму острым клыком,  
Звон свежей крови следует за тенью.  
Посвятить себя битве - моя судьба,  
И никто больше меня не удержит._

_Тихий ветер приносит отчаяние,  
Небо разверзлось фальшивым дождем.  
Битва окрашена кровью,  
И трупы остаются после меня..._

_В далеких воспоминаниях о завтрашнем дне кровь течет по полю боя,  
Далекую клятву о завтрашнем дне смывает реквием о дожде.  
В далеких воспоминаниях о завтрашнем дне ярость как гордыня.  
Далекая клятва о завтрашнем дне, я решил следовать тебе._


	7. Способы 16 - 17

Прошло несколько дней, сменилось несколько поваров, а патлатый мусор так и не соизволил объявиться.

Способ номер шестнадцать носил идентичное с пятнадцатым название, а рядом имел жирную двойку. Впрочем, только название и было одинаковым — остальное кардинально отличалось. Способ был опасным и, как его предшественник, требовал предварительной подготовки. А также сулил проблемы с таможней, сохранностью замка и собственных барабанных перепонок. Первое и второе Занзаса не волновало — подделка сертификатов всегда была на уровне, а самый ценный виски хранился в труднодоступной зоне. Что до третьего пункта — он предполагал звукоизоляцию в естественных условиях. Оставалось выманить Скуало хотя бы на обед… чтобы осуществить план. Но и это было сложной задачей. С недавних пор ужинать, завтракать и т.д. мусор предпочитал у себя. А так же на дереве, на крыше, на подоконнике… где угодно, только не в общей столовой.

— Сли-ишком мно-ого внешних раздражи-ителей и не ло-овит ваай-фааай, — откомментировал новоиспеченный иллюзионист Варии. Занзасу тут же захотелось сделать его новоиспеченным не только в переносном смысле.  
— Чтобы через десять минут. Мусор был здесь. Мне плевать, как ты это сделаешь.  
Пламя просвечивало сквозь пальцы, иллюзионист поспешил ретироваться, явно не желая становиться из французского приобретения французским же деликатесом.

Скуало и впрямь появился через пять минут. Через девять свалил обратно, бросив на ходу что-то вроде: «Босс, ну, ты даешь!» А через десять минут с потолка посыпалась штукатурка от оглушительного: «Вррой!» Люстра над обеденным столом угрожающе закачалась. Этого ни Занзас, ни остальной офицерский состав уже не увидели — на пороге комнат Скуало открывалось куда более интересное зрелище.

— Два… Четыре… Восемь… Шестнадцать… Тридцать два… — монотонно отсчитывал иллюзионист.  
— Босс… — судя по огонькам в глазах Маммона, он уже внес предложение, самолично его принял и теперь подсчитывал прибыль.  
— Нахуй, — веско бросил Занзас, вслушиваясь в очередной «Вррой» где-то в спальне. Под ногами офицеров, по подоконникам, креслам, диванам, везде (разве что не по стенам) бегали, время от времени замирая на месте (но не в деятельности), пушистые кролики.

— Хренов босс! — мусор оказался рядом раньше, чем Занзас успел проржаться. Или запастись стаканом.  
— Ну, ты даешь… — снова повторил он. Из спальни донесся довольный детский смех. Офицеров сдуло как ветром. — Никогда бы не подумал, что за две мои минуты сиденья в столовой ты и впрямь сделаешь ребенку подарок. Занзас… — мусор поднял не только руку, но и взгляд, в кои-то веки оторвавшись от гаджета. В глазах стыло что-то такое, что непременно нужно было изучить детальнее, и Занзас наклонился ниже, сделал шаг вперед… Сделал бы, если бы не запнулся обо что-то мягкое. Скуало посмотрел вниз и заржал. Разлегшись у самых ног высшего офицерского состава и не сбитый с толку возможными препятствиями и трудностями, белый кролик активно дарил любовь.

***

Кроликов отлавливали еще неделю. Больше всех страдал Маммон, поскольку графа «убытки» удлинялась в прямой пропорции со скоростью размножения лопоухих. Или вислоухих. В подвидах разбирался тот же Маммон, которого кролики любили особенно сильно и умудрялись находить даже за пределами замка. Тот испарялся — кролики неслись за ним с крайне печальным видом. Занзасу на убытки было фиолетово, любовные страдания кроликов его также интересовали мало. Однако когда мусор с сияющим видом сообщил о том, что отправил разработчикам нового NPC под кодовым именем «Пасхальный кролик» и выиграл в конкурсе креатива, Занзас понял — надо что-то делать. К тому же, от бесконечных «урур» болела голова. Занзас допускал подобное только в двух случаях — и кролики ни в один из них не входили. Надо было что-то делать. Поэтому следующим утром, в соответствии с семнадцатым способом «На дне», он вытащил мусора из кровати.

— Мусор! — дверь Занзас распахнул с ноги.  
\- Ур! — отозвался забившийся в угол серый кролик.  
— Вррой! — Скуало вставать и не думал (а ложился ли вообще?)   
— На дайвинг едем, — сообщил Занзас. — Вертолет во дворе. Отправление через пять минут.

\- Ур! — кролик точно его понял и поскакал куда-то к окну, где Занзас заметил голубоватое сияние. А вот Скуало…

Нет, он тоже понял. И заявился с гаджетом в руках. И еще какой-то хренью, которую обозвал «портативной подзарядкой».

— На глубине двадцать метров акул подзаряжать будешь? — осведомился Занзас, садясь в вертолет. До Тосканы отсюда, при хорошей погоде, лететь около часа.

Дайвинг — это вам не необитаемый остров, аборигенов можно не опасаться. А пляж возле рифов Занзас вдумчиво выбирал по картам. Глядишь и гаджет случайно наебнется, как будто так и было.

Морские волны с шумом накатывали на берег, верхушки скал поблескивали на солнце… неподъемный акваланг вызывал желание бросить затею нахрен и устроиться на том же пляже загорать. Можно с виски. И с мусором, разумеется. Осуществлению плана мешали внушительные острые каменюки и неизменный скуаловский гаджет. С самим бы Занзасом мусор так носился, как с этой чертовой японской игрушкой.

Гаджет Скуало все же отложил и потопал ко входу в море. Прошел немного — пару метров, выматерился и замер. Сквозь прозрачную воду Занзасу было хорошо видно причину остановки. Еж, твою мать. Морской еж. Занзас проматерился следом, пообещав не вовремя попавшейся на их пути животине скормить ее… кому-нибудь. И получил неожиданный ответ.

— Нигде нет покоя, — раздраженный глухой голос Хранителя Облака Занзас узнал не сразу. Но извечная прибавка «Убью нахрен», а в японском просторечье «Камикорос» дали определить обладателя раньше, чем он обернулся.

— Камикорос, если обидите Ролла, — хмуро добавил тот, поправляя повязку на плече. Занзас скинул чертов акваланг, подхватил прыгающего на одной ноге мусора на руки. Заработал легкий удар по плечу и отчего-то такое успокаивающее «Ты охренел, босс? Мобильник не забудь!» И не обратил ни малейшего внимания на не менее раздраженного Хранителя Тумана Вонголы, прошипевшего что-то вроде: «Такую иллюзию испоганил…» Важнее было доставить мусора обратно в особняк.

И выслушать «приговор» от Луссурии. Приговор был суров — неделя в постели при нежелании лечиться пламенем Солнца. Удлинять патлы неестественным путем мусор не желал категорически. И, кажется, был доволен. И даже не стал прогонять кролика, устроившегося в одеяле. А может быть, просто не заметил. Как не заметил и Занзаса, потому что на экране блядского гаджета светилось явно долгожданное: «Открыта новая локация». Занзас глянул мельком — море, горы, и погружение. Все, как заказывали.

Занзас выругался и отправился к себе. На разработку следующего пункта у него была неделя.


End file.
